Death (Nintendo 64)
is a major antagonist in Castlevania (N64) and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. He, along with other two evil servants, the witch Actrise and the vampire Gilles de Rais, orchestrated the resurrection of their master, Count Dracula, as well as devising an elaborated plan to give him ultimate power. Character's history Death acted as one of Dracula's lieutenants along with the witch Actrise and the vampire Gilles de Rais, and together the three sought the resurrection of their Dark Lord. Death headed the ceremony to resurrect Dracula in 1844, slaying the maiden sacrifice with his scythe. During Cornell's infiltration of the dark castle, Death only appeared once in the Clock Tower to taunt the man-beast while retrieving Ada and entrapping her in a crystal after having evidently searched for her, also expressing bitterness at Ortega's death fighting Cornell and his earlier disobedience. He appeared again only after Dracula had been defeated by Cornell where he sacrificed Cornell's wolf form in the ritual to revive their dark lord, and declared it to be a success as well as the world coming under darkness in the future once more. After Dracula was reborn as a child, the three lieutenants conceived a plan to stop the two vampire hunters who had come to investigate the dark happenings around the Castle. In order to stop the hunters, Death and Actrise each took to distracting and impeding their progress through the castle while Gilles assumed the role of Dracula. Death in particular pursued Reinhardt Schneider. To break his spirit, he also forced Schneider to fight Rosa, a reluctant vampire that he earlier befriended, and then took his leave with her, although not before taunting Schneider about how Rosa's curse will gradually overcome her in the future, and implies that he'll force them to fight yet again by that time. After Reinhardt had climbed through the Tower of Execution and reached the top of Room of Clocks, Death confronted Reinhardt one last time. He ambushed Reinhardt by hurling various scythes at him, with his narrowly dodging all but one. Death then attempted to land the final blow on Reinhardt, although Rosa ended up taking the blow herself, much to Death's disgust that she would sacrifice herself for a human. He then took some amusement that Reinhardt, a vampire hunter, would mourn for a vampire, only for Reinhardt to admit that his anger was actually on behalf of all humanity. In one last attempt to stop Reinhardt from reaching Dracula's throne room, he engaged the vampire hunter in battle. However, Death's arrogance would unfortunately be his downfall. Death ultimately proved to be no match for a descendant of the Belmont Clan, and perished by Reinhardt's hand. Reinhardt then told the reaper to go back to his dark realm, with Death ultimately doing so, although not before vowing angrily that the vampire hunter will end up going to hell and that he'll make sure to save "a warm spot" for him when he does. Boss battle The Death boss battle is exclusive to Reinhardt's quest. Atop the castle's battlements, in place of Death, Carrie will fight Actrise, whereas Cornell will fight Ortega. Death's attack patterns are largely the same as in most other games in the series that he appears in, although he also is shown to summon demonic Fish as part of his attack pattern. Enemy Data ''Castlevania'' (N64) ''Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Quotes *''I have found her at last. To think the sacrifice was hidden here! Searching for the divine sacrifice almost upset the timing of the ritual. And I thought that stupid lycanthrope would prove to be a little more useful. What a fool, disobeying the orders of the Count and wasting his own life.'' *''O great powers of the underworld sealed under the man-beast's magic, bring back our master to his true state. Show us your exalted power. Provide the soul of this sleeping devil with a new body! The ritual is a success. All has proceeded just as the Count had calculated. Foolish humans! They will see. One day, the world will again be shrouded in darkness. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!'' *''Still youthful as a vampire, she could not bear to kill you. But in time, her curse will deepen and take stronger hold. I shall enjoy watching your next encounter. Ho ho ho ho ho!!!'' *''He he heh. Wretched cur, I will slash you to pieces!!'' *''This is the end!!'' *''Have you forgotten your blood, girl?! You would give your life for him?'' *''He he he heh! Vampire killer, you mourn a vampire's death?'' *''Arrghh!!! Scum of a Belmont!!'' *''Urghhh!! Cocksure youth! I'll wait for you in hell! Be sure I will keep a warm place for you!!'' Category:Antagonists Category:Biblical Monsters Category:Death Category:Flying Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Skeletal Bosses Category:Castlevania 64 Bosses Category:Castlevania 64 Characters Category:Legacy of Darkness Bosses Category:Legacy of Darkness Characters